Nipah Virus
"Rapid urbanization in India accelerates human encroachment into animal habitats whilst a new strain of the Nipah Virus spreads fast through fruit bat colonies. Genetic crossover with other species of the Henipavirus genus could enable enhanced cross-species transmission - resulting in a Contagion worthy of Hollywood. Could this be the most deadly Nipah outbreak ever?" -Plague Inc., Nipah Virus introduction paragraph. Nipah Virus is a scenario introduced in the Mutation 8 update. It was later introduced to Plague Inc: Evolved as a beta build for Mutation 7 on May 20, 2014, along with the rest of the missing Mutation 8 scenarios. Traits Nipah Virus is a virus which is called "Nipah" in-game. It automatically starts in India with Bat 1 and the Nipah Virus ability. No symptoms are available at the start. After evolving a single trait, most symptoms will be available. To unlock the rest, purchase Encephalitic Shift and Respiratory Shift. Transmissions *Bat 1 - Bats host a strain of the Nipah Virus that can infect humans. (can't be devolved) *Bat 2 - Pathogen able to spread through bat urine, especially via fruit. Increases infectivity, especially in hot and humid climates, and mutation. *Bat 3 - Pathogen causes bats to become restless in current habitats and search for new ones. Increases infectivity, especially in hot and humid climates. *Bat 4 - Pathogen causes bats to mob and attack humans at night. Significantly increases infectivity, and attacks can be lethal. *Swine 1 - Pigs susceptible to the pathogen and able to infect humans. Increase infectivity, especially in rural locations, as well as likelihood of mutation. *Swine 2 - Pathogen spreads through pig feces. Increases infectivity, especially in rural locations, as well as likelihood of mutation. *Swine 3 - Pathogen spreads through pork produce. Greatly increases infectivity as well as likelihood of mutation. *Fomites 1 - Pathogen survives away from a host, transmitted via external objects. Increases infectivity - especially in wealthy and urban environments *Fomites 2 - Pathogen able to survive on increased variety of surfaces. Increases infectivity - especially in wealthy and urban environments *Fomites 3 - Pathogen able to survive on surfaces for long periods of time. Increases infectivity - especially in wealthy and urban environments *Horse 1 - Horses susceptible to the pathogen and able to infect humans. Increase infectivity in rural and arid locations, as well as likelihood of mutation *Horse 2 - Pathogen spreads through horse faeces. Increase infectivity in rural and arid locations, as well as likelihood of mutation. *Dog - Dogs susceptible to the pathogen. Increases infectivity, particularly in urban areas, and likelihood of mutation. A required transmission in obtaining the Call PETA achievement. Symptoms Abilities * Cold Resistance 1 - Pathogen evolves to withstand cold temperatures and climates. * Heat Resistance 1 - Pathogen evolves to withstand hot temperatures and climates. * Drug Resistance 1 - Pathogen becomes resistant to class 1 and 2 antibiotics. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries. * Nipah Virus - A new strain of the Nipah Virus that spreads harmlessly through bats, with the potential to spread to humans. (can't be devolved) Trivia * Despite "rapid urbanization", India is still a rural country in this scenario. * This is the one of the first scenarios, along with the Frozen Virus, to have achievements unique to it other than its completion achievement (i.e. Call PETA, Who needs Science, Contagion Cancelled). * The scenario description, and the achievement "Contagion Cancelled" is a reference to a 2011 film titled Contagion, in which the plague in the movie is based on this virus. * James Vaughan, the creator of Plague Inc., ''also said that the game is "a bit like the film ''Contagion except you are on the other side". Category:Scenarios Category:Nipah Virus